


Nephilim Dance

by Copperfur



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Becoming a Grigori, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: Issei dies and gets reincarnated by Raynere instead. And she has no idea why she even did that. First, second and third season reboot. Co-written with shadowwriter01.





	1. Raynare of the Fallen Angels

"Will you die for me?"

 

Issei could not believe the words he had just heard... and especially not from who had said them.

 

Issei Hyoudou – sixteen-year-old high school student from Kuoh Academy - was, to say it in short words, a pervert. And not the sort who was hiding his nature. No, he along with his two friends from school, Matsuda and Motohama, were shouting it out for the world to hear. Their antics went from regularly peeking on the girls’ locker rooms, to openly discussing the “assets” of their female classmates in school and sometimes even trying to steal underwear and similar things.

 

Of course consequently, the actual success that all three of them had when it came to girls was more than minor... until now.

 

It was now a few days ago that, despite all that, he had found a girlfriend. Or rather she had found him. The girl, Yuuma Amano, had just asked him out where he was standing right on a street.

 

He had felt like the luckiest guy alive.

 

Yuuma had long black hair, beautiful violet coloured eyes, a great pair of breasts. She was so cute... he could not help but start falling for her in the moment they met.

 

Today was the day of their first date and everything was being perfect - at least in his opinion. Until Yuuma had said these words.

 

They ended their date at a solitary spot at the park, right next to a fountain... as Yuuma suddenly asked if, for their first date, he could fulfil a request from her.

 

Of course, he had said yes.

 

"Will you die for me?" She whispered in his ear once again.

 

Before he could say anything else, Yuuma Amano suddenly changed…

* * *

"Issei.” He heard a voice calling him, a voice he knew.

 

Issei only saw blackness; he didn’t quite know what had happened. Then suddenly he remembered, the voice... Yuuma.

 

She had asked him to die and then... then... wings were growing out of her back and her clothes, they just vanished - much to his happiness, for a few moments at least. They were replaced with a strange leather attire that left most parts of her body free.

 

But then, he remembered how she had formed something out of her hands, something that looked like a spear made out of light. And he remembered the terrible pain when she stabbed him with it.

 

But all that was impossible, right?

 

"Yuuma," he began.

 

"Yes, Issei-kun?"

 

"I - I was asleep, right? I had such a strange dream. I dreamt it was the end of our date and then suddenly you turned into a dominatrix with wings and killed me."

 

"Oh really, Issei? What strange things you were dreaming." The voice replied amusedly and he heard her bright laughter – laughter... And then, suddenly Issei was completely awake.

 

He saw her standing before him now. But she wasn’t looking like the Yuuma who had been his girlfriend. No - she was the winged leather-wearing figure out of his ‘dream’.

* * *

 

A few minutes earlier, at the same place...

 

If she was completely honest with herself, ‘Yuuma’ was not even absolutely sure why she was doing this.

 

She was standing here in the hall of the abandoned old Church building that she and her team-mates used as a hideout and looking down at the body of her boyfriend – the same boy she had killed less than an hour earlier.

 

Yuuma Amano was of course only an alias, a fake name that she had taken to get close to him. She was the Fallen Angel Raynare, a member of the Grigori and in Kuoh on personal order of her leader Azazel.

 

Her task had been to observe a possible Sacred Gear user who Lord Azazel had discovered and whose Sacred Gear he thought might be a potential threat. Sacred Gear, one of the devices once created by God as weapons to defend humanity from the Supernatural... as it was said.

 

As she had been watching him for some time, Raynare decided it might be better to eliminate him and be done with the possible problem. The greatest hindrance was simply that she was here in Devil territory.

 

So she had asked him out, calling herself Yuuma Amano, making herself look like a normal schoolgirl, and went on a date with him to get him away from other people. Then, at the end, in the park in front of the fountain, when she knew they were alone, she had used the chance to kill him.

 

So why was she doing this?

 

In this moment she was standing before his dead body, holding a page of paper in her hand... and ready to bring him back...

 

Raynare was performing a ritual to reincarnate someone as a Fallen Angel. It was actually a very crude alternative to the Evil Piece System that the Devils used. But it was the best they had. She remembered when Lord Azazel had told her about the ritual and how an unknown source had handed it to him some time ago.

 

While she was reading the chant written on the paper, Raynare removed one of her feathers and lay it on Issei’s chest. She cut herself with a small dagger and let a few drops of her blood fall onto the page and the feather and another few inside Issei’s mouth.

 

In the moment she had ended the chant, the feather seemed to merge with Issei’s body, while the page in her hand was burned to ash by the magical powers. Moments later his body was returning to life. Two black feathered wings, very similar to her own, suddenly spread from his back.

 

"Yuuma," she heard him saying as he started to move. His eyes were still closed.

 

"Yes Issei-kun?" she asked.

 

"I - I was asleep, right? I had such a strange dream. I dreamt it was the end of our date and then suddenly you turned into a dominatrix with wings and killed me."

 

Raynare had honestly to hold back her laughter at this comment. "Of really Issei, what strange things you are dreaming about," she remarked sweetly.

 

In this moment he opened his eyes and, as he saw her, stared at her in silent shock for a few seconds. "Yuuma?... What happened to you?... No wait, what in the world happened to me?" He yelled as he saw his new wings.

 

"Issei-kun, I have to confess something to you," she said. "My true name is Raynare and I am a Fallen Angel. And... I am sorry Issei, I had no choice but to kill you and bring you back as one of my kind," she half lied.

 

"What?" he cried out in a mixture of confusion, shock, disbelief and anger.

 

"I am sorry, but... I have told you this before... you have a magical weapon called a Sacred Gear sealed inside your body. My – my leaders told me that it was a great threat. It could have suddenly activated and killed everyone around you. I had no other choice." She used her best ‘Yuuma voice’ while telling him this, sounding as caring and ‘innocent’ as possible.

 

Raynare knew this could bite her in the arse later, if he ever found out the whole truth. But for now it was the best course. It would be better to let him get used to everything first, instead of risking turning him against her from the start. After all, ‘Yuuma’ knew perfectly well how to get him to forgive her – she was his girlfriend after all.


	2. Ddraig Awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I give credit to SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan for the use of his scene where Irina and Issei are attacked. Please note that this scene is used as a flashback, much like how Gohan used it in his story.

Two children, both eight-years-old, were playing tag in a park. It was rather empty with just the two of them around with a few other people jogging or walking their dogs. There were lots of trees and four wooden benches scattered around the park. The sun was beginning to set, dying the sky a light orange.

 

“Haha, Issei. You will never catch me, slowpoke.” One of the children teased.

 

The child had a cute, high pitched voice with violet eyes and light brown hair with a few bangs coming forward. A little bit was tied back into a scruffy ponytail, while the rest was in a spiky mess. The child was also wearing slightly worn white sneakers and mid-calf length socks along with a pair of dark brown shorts reaching her mid thigh. She also wore a sleeveless dark blue shirt with yellow coloured bands around the neck and shoulder area.

 

“Oh yeah? Just you wait, Irina. I'll get you!” The other child shouted.

 

This child's voice was also high pitched, but not as high pitched as the other child and was slightly more masculine. He had light brown eyes and messy brown hair. He also wore sneakers but his were red. Like the other child he also wore mid-calf length socks, along with blue shorts reaching his mid thigh and a white shirt with a red collar.

 

Issei eventually caught up to Irina and jumped at her, only for Irina to sidestep and Issei to slam face first into a tree.

 

“Ouchie.” A sniffling Issei mumbled as he started to tear up.

 

“Hehe, Issei kissed a tree.” Irina giggled, before laughing.

 

Issei pouted before he, too, started to laugh at the funny thought that he had kissed a tree. After a while, they stopped laughing and Issei pounced on Irina, sending her to the ground. He hovered over her triumphantly, holding her arms down.

 

“Yay, I got you.” Issei spoke cheerfully as he stood up.

 

“Mou... No fair, Issei. You cheated.” Irina pouted, crossing her arms with a small huff.

 

“Well, too bad. You laughed at me hitting a tree and got distracted so I win.” Issei replied, before sticking his tongue out.

 

“Meanie.” Irina responded with a small pout, which slowly turned into a smile, before she lunged at Issei. She held him down in the same position she had been in before. “Ha, I got you back.” Irina stuck her tongue out at Issei, before getting off him.

 

“Fine, you win this time. Wow, look the sun is really low. We better go home soon.” Issei commented as he shielded his eyes with his hand as he looked out at the sun.

 

“Okay, let's go.” Irina replied as she started walking off with Issei following.

 

After walking for a while, the sun had set lower, casting a dark red and eerie glow. Issei was looking around as they walked, noticing less and less people around. “Hey Irina, don't you think it is weird that the streets are so empty?” Issei raised his concerns.

 

“Hmm, not really. But we are almost home now anyway, so what does it matter?” Irina asked.

 

“I don't know, but I'm getting a bad feeling.” Issei added his thoughts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Is that the child?” A figure questioned atop a building, looking down at the two eight-year-olds.

 

“I believe so; she matches the description and even seems to exude a small holy aura.” Another figure disdainfully replied.

 

“So can we move now?” The first figure challenged in a gruff and irritated tone.

 

“Yes.” The second figure gave a malicious grin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“See, Issei? We are just two streets away now; nothing to worry about, after all. The Lord is protecting us.” Irina was still cheerful.

 

“Ah yes; that must mean you are the girl we have been looking for without a doubt.” A man spoke up. He literally dropped down from the sky.

 

“Oh, who are you? An angel?” Irina asked with childlike curiosity.

 

The figure, who was covered in a black cloak, laughed before pulling the headpiece off. What was revealed was black hair, dark red eyes and a rather angular face. “No little girl, I am in fact the furthest thing from an angel.” The being uttered before two black, bat-like wings burst from his back. “I am a devil.”

 

Irina gasped while Issei's jaw dropped for entirely different reasons.  _Irina is a girl?_ Issei thought in surprise, looking at his childhood friend.

 

“You're bad.” Irina declared, breaking Issei from thinking on this new revelation, while pointing at the devil which caused him to laugh.

 

“Yes, you're right. I am bad as you say and I am here for you.” The devil boasted as he pointed at Irina.

 

“What do you want with Irina?” Issei inquired as he stood a bit in front of Irina protectively.  _Girl or boy, Irina is my friend. My best friend_.

 

“Haha. You are quite brave, aren't you little boy?” The devil mocked. “Well, since you are just kids, I don't mind telling you. I am here to take the girl hostage and force her father to relinquish his Holy Sword to us.”

 

His partner dropped down behind the two children, scaring them even more at the thought of not just one, but two devils being here.

 

“Why do you want a Holy Sword? Devils are bad and a Holy Sword is good?” Asked Irina in confusion.

 

“You are very simple minded, aren't you? Then again, you are just a brat.” The devil continued mocking before laughing. After regaining himself, he tapped his chin in mock thought. “Well if I am bad and a Holy Sword is good, what do you think I will do hmm, little girl?”

 

“You want to destroy it, don't you?” Issei dared to ask.

 

“So I guess you are the brains in this group, interesting. Although you are correct, we want to destroy it, something our king is too cowardly to try.” The devil scoffed.

 

“You have a king?” Issei questioned in confusion, but still kept his guard up.

 

“Oh, it seems I've said too much. Although, then again, we only need the girl. You, my dear boy, are expendable.” He said maliciously, before sticking his right arm out and releasing a compressed ball of energy which he shot at Issei.

 

Issei pushed Irina out of the way and dived to the other side, the ball passing between them before exploding into flames as it hit a nearby street light.

 

“Lucky, you actually dodged that. But now, you're finished.” The devil bragged, before launching two balls which struck Issei, burning him and sending him into the building the devil had previously been standing on.

 

“Augh!” Issei cried out in pain from the searing burns.

 

“Issei! What's going on? Why is no one coming to help us?” Irina asked fearfully, eyes starting to tear up.

 

“Oh, no one can see or hear any of us right now. Anyone looking in this direction will see an empty street, which means you're all alone and no one can help you.” The devil responded.

 

Irina started to pray before the second devil grabbed her from behind in a one-armed choke-hold and used his other hand to cover her mouth.

 

Issei stood back up in pain breathing heavily.  _So much pain… I feel like I'm dying_ . Issei thought weakly, unknowingly rousing a being from its sleep.  _I have to save Irina_ . He picked up a nearby rock, which he threw at the devil holding Irina, only for the other devil to vaporise it with another ball of fire.

 

“Foolish little boy, you can't stop me. In fact, the only reason you are still alive, is because I find your attempts to fight us amusing.” The devil taunted.

 

“No! I will stop you! I will save Irina.” Issei vowed firmly with a huff.

 

“Hmm, well, let's see just how many hits you can take. Here is number three.” The devil was still amused, as he launched another ball of fire at Issei, which was much faster than the ones before.

 

“Ahh.” Issei cried in pain as he felt the ball explode into flames and slowly burn his skin.

 

“Now five.” The devil gleefully launched two more balls of energy, hitting Issei again and burning what was left of his shirt off, while inflicting weak burns to his arms and stronger ones to his chest.

 

_No… It can't end like this… Irina, my friend… I don't want to lose my best friend_ . Issei thought weakly.

 

**“** ** **How far would you be willing to go to save your friend?** ** ** ” A deep voice which Issei didn't recognise asked. **

 

_What, who is that?_ Issei thought in confusion.

 

**“** ** **I can give you the power to survive this; it will come at a cost, though** ** **.” **

 

_You can, how?_ Issei inquired.

 

“What? Only five? Ah, such a shame. I had such high expectations.” The devil taunted as Issei dropped to his knees, unaware of the conversation Issei was currently having in his mind. “I guess I will just have to finish this then.” He started gathering power in his hand once again.

 

**“** ** **Yes. If you give me your left arm, I will be able to give you enough power to survive this next attack and flee with your life** ** **.” **

 

_No, I can't run away I have to save Irina! She is my best friend. Even if I didn't know she was a girl until today, she is still my best friend_ . Issei thought furiously.

 

**“** ** **I don't know if your arm will be enough to beat these two devils. You are only a child, after all** ** **.” The voice contemplated. **

 

_If that's the only problem, I will give you anything, even my heart. I can't let my friend be killed_ . Issei thought strongly.

 

**“** ** **Are you sure? This isn't exactly a small sacrifice to make** ** **.” The voice asked in surprise. **

 

_Yes. If it gives me enough strength to save my friend, it is worth it. I won't lose my friend because I was scared. If all it takes is me sacrificing my heart, I will gladly do it_ . Issei declared as he tried to get to his feet.

 

**“** ** **Hmm, this one is different. He is only a child, but already has a strong sense of self-sacrifice. This might just be interesting** ** **.” The voice decided. “ ** ** **Very well, say these words then** ** **.” **

 

Issei stood back up, which caused the devil to momentarily pause while he was powering up his attack.

 

“Oh? You stood up, impressive. What's that you're mumbling?” The devil’s surprise turned to confusion.

 

“I Issei Hyoudou, carrier of the Red Dragon Emperor, pledge my mortal heart to the Heavenly Dragon. I will walk the path of righteousness, protecting those close to me and crushing those who oppose me. Awaken, Boosted Gear! Shine forth, Over-boost!” Issei chanted.

 

**“** ** **Welsh Dragon Over-Booster** ** **.”  ** Echoed a gauntlet which suddenly appeared on Issei's left arm before spreading over his whole body leaving him entirely clad in red. It was a plate-armour with the motif of a dragon with: two green jewels covering his left arm, one over the hand and just before the elbow.

 

There were two more green jewels on his right arm in the same places as his left, jewels on both of his knees and shoulders and one large green jewel over where his heart would be in the centre of his torso, just under his chest and above his abdominals.

 

The whole armour had a sharp shape as well and what appeared to be yellow fangs jutting out from the elbow, neck and front of his shoulders with two more just under his eyes. Lastly over Issei's head was an angular dragon-like visor with the eyes appearing to be green crystals.

 

“What is this?” The first devil queried as he unconsciously backed up. The second devil threw Irina to the side and moved to stand next to his partner.

 

**“** ** **Quickly; you can only be in this form for two seconds or you will die** ** **.”  ** The same voice from before explained.

 

_Two is plenty_ . Issei copied what the devil had been doing previously and created a tiny ball of red energy in his left hand. “Dragon Shot!” The small ball of red energy exploded outwards in a massive cylinder of energy reaching half a meter in diameter and blasting through a chunk of both devils mid-sections.

 

After the energy ploughed through them, the armour around Issei vanished and he dropped to his knees before slumping head-first and passing out.

 

“Ugh… beaten by some lousy kid.” The devil commented, as he coughed out a large amount of blood before dying along with his comrade.

 

Irina was absolutely gobsmacked and had no idea what had just happened. Irina walked over to Issei, before dragging him up and slinging his arm around her shoulders. “Mou Issei… why do you have to be so heavy?” Irina questioned rhetorically as she tried to lift up the unconscious boy.

 

Irina walked slowly in the direction of her house. After a short distance, she looked back and saw both bodies had vanished without a trace.

 

* * *

 

 

** Inside Issei's mind... **

 

_Where am I?_ Finding himself surrounded by black in every direction, Issei was confused.

 

**“** ** **Well, I suppose technically this is your mind. Although, it would be slightly more accurate to say you left hand with your mind and consciousness projected into it** ** **.” T ** he voice from before answered.

 

_Not that I'm not happy that you helped me save Irina, but who are you?_ Issei inquired meekly.

 

**“** ** **Didn't you pay attention to what you chanted? I am a Heavenly Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor. Although I guess, since we are going to be together for at least a bit longer, I can tell you that my name is Ddraig** ** **.”  ** The voice responded.

 

_Uh mister dragon, uh I mean Ddraig… can you show yourself or something? It feels weird talking to you but not seeing you?_ Issei wondered.

 

**“** ** **Hmm, why not?** ** ** ”  ** The black area turned dark red before flames burst up from an area in front of Issei, as a figure rose from the flames. A large red Western Dragon with green eyes was revealed.

 

_Wow, you are huge!_ Issei couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

**“** ** **Well, I am a dragon; in fact, before I was sealed, I was one of the strongest beings in existence** ** **.”  ** Ddraig stated with pride. After a while of Issei staring at Ddraig and taking in his size, Ddraig spoke again. ** “ ** ** **There is something we need to discuss** ** **.” **

 

_What is it, Ddraig?_ Issei questioned, tilting his head to the side.

 

**“** ** **You are now no longer fully human** ** **.”  ** Ddraig didn’t see any reason to sugar-coat things.

 

_Huh, what? How? Why?!_ Issei exclaimed rapidly before Ddraig grunted, grabbing his attention.

 

**“** ** **You remember how you said you would give up your heart?** ** ** ”  ** He asked, getting a nod from Issei. ** “ ** ** **Well, you gave up your human heart and now have a dragon's heart** ** **.”  ** Ddraig’s information made Issei's jaw drop.

 

**“** ** **The reason I suggested your left arm as a sacrifice instead of your heart was it would still leave you largely human; however, it wouldn't have given you enough power to take out those devils. The reason I need your heart was because nothing else would have given you enough power to defeat them. Therein lays the reason as to why you are not truly, fully human** ** **.”  ** The dragon explained slowly.

 

_So does that mean I am going to grow scales and fangs and become a massive dragon with wings?_ Issei worried, only for Ddraig to laugh, although it sounded more like a booming echo.

 

**“** ** **No, you will still look exactly like a human. You see, in giving me you heart and gaining a dragon heart, the rest of your body now has to compensate for the change making you a humanoid dragon of sorts. Simply put, since your heart pumps blood through your body, your life fluid, the rest of your body has now changed slightly as a result of it** ** **.”  ** Ddraig commented thoughtfully.

 

_Uh, what do you mean?_ Issei appeared confused again.

 

**“** ** **For instance, from now on, your skin will be slightly thicker than a normal human's skin would be. Your muscles and bones will develop slightly differently, being much harder, allowing you to be stronger and faster. Aside from that, nothing too major like your vision, hearing and sense of smell being a little stronger than they would have been** ** **.”  ** The Welsh Dragon clarified.

 

_Hmm, well that doesn't sound too bad. If I am stronger, I will be able to protect Irina better next time_ . Issei answered simply.

 

Ddraig smiled slightly at this, seeing that the boy was taking the situation rather well. ** “ ** ** **There is one downside, though** ** **.”  ** He gained Issei's attention once again.

 

**“** ** **Dragons are powerful creatures which are greatly admired, respect and also feared and thus generally draw people towards them. With you technically being dragon, or at least not a human but rather a human-dragon hybrid of sorts – in addition with you possessing me, one of the strongest dragons to ever exist – this means that you will too, just like all dragons, attract many people who will be drawn to your power. However, while strong allies will be drawn to you, so will strong enemies** ** **.”  ** Ddraig warned.

 

_Well then, I just need to make sure I get stronger so I can beat these bad guys_ . Issei childishly believed.

 

**“** ** **Hmm well, first you need to wake up. I suggest taking it easy for a while until your body can adjust to your new heart. Also, the changes I told you about will take a few years before they develop so enjoy being a soft, squishy human while it still lasts** ** **.”  ** Ddraig mocked.

 

_Hey, there is nothing wrong with being soft and squishy. Soft and squishy stuff are the best, much better than hard stuff_ . Issei defended, not knowing that in the future his words would have an entirely new meaning. He also wouldn’t know about the consequences of the learned behaviour and how his life being on the line would change his personality yet again.

 

**“** ** **Whatever, enjoy it while it lasts** ** **.”  ** Ddraig motioned for Issei to go away.

 

_But before I go, how can I talk to you after this?_ Issei inquired.

 

**“** ** **You won't be able to for the next week or so, while your mind adjusts due to my spirit awakening. Although after that, you will be able to talk to me through your left hand. I will be able to speak from it and you will be able to speak to me through it** ** **.”  ** Ddraig replied to the question.

 

_Um okay… weird… talk to you later then_ . Issei closed his eyes and tried to wake up.


	3. Melding Back In

_Why hadn’t I remembered any of this until just now?_ Issei thought.

 

Yes, the Sacred Gear - the Boosted Gear... he had it for years, that was the truth... and the Dragon Ddraig, was sealed inside his body. He had it the entire time.

 

But right after the incident, as he awoke, his memories had only been a black void.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered Irina telling him a wild story about ‘Devils’ who had attacked them and him suddenly having powers like a superhero and saving them. He had thought his friend had just been seeing things. But he - no she - had been right. It was all true. Irina had been a girl; another part of his mind realized this detail.

 

If only he had known - if only he had remembered, he could have defended himself yesterday... just like he did against the two Devils years ago.

 

But the thought about actually harming Yuuma... Raynare? Issei cringed. He knew he just couldn’t have done it.

 

_Quite funny,_ he told himself - obviously his ‘beloved’ Yuuma-chan had no such problems hurting him - since she was the one who had actually killed him. Well, only to bring him back a few minutes later of course.

 

Still, she had stabbed him down without warning - during their date, when all he wanted was have a good time with her. Okay _, a good look at her breasts wouldn’t have hurt either_ , he admitted. Well, he got one just before he ‘died’, but he would have preferred if it were under different circumstances. Only to bring him back as something else, to turn him from a human into a Fallen Angel without even asking him.  _Why - why could she not have simply asked him?_ He thought bitterly.

 

He would have said yes. He would have done everything for her... or would he? Doubts suddenly came to him.

 

* * *

 

 

The same Raynare was now walking with his trough the corridors of the Church in this moment. She wanted to introduce him to ‘the rest of the team’, as she had called it.

 

"Here we are," she said to him quietly.

 

Raynare had led him into the former mess hall of the old Church... where a group of three more Fallen Angels was waiting for them.

 

The first was a tall middle-aged man in a trench coat and a fedora.

 

The other two however... Issei admitted,  _maybe becoming a Fallen Angel had not been such a bad idea_ . One of them was a very hot blue-haired woman in a very tight trench coat that was unbuttoned on her chest and showed off her cleavage to the world... And she had probably the biggest set of breasts he had ever seen. They were even bigger than Rias Gremory’s, as he had gotten a glance of her the day before.

 

The other was a cute loli, with blonde hair that she was wearing in twin ponytails, who was wearing a gothic-lolita outfit.

 

But in particular, his eyes were stuck of course in first line on Kalawarner’s giant boobs.

 

He had already flashing thoughts through his mind how it would be to have these two as parts of his harem in the future. Yes, maybe becoming a Fallen Angel had been a good idea after all.

 

"Issei-kun, would you please stop staring at my teammates?" Raynare told him in her best ‘Yuuma voice’. "I am not sure they appreciate it." She grinned.

 

He saw that the blue-haired woman was glaring at him, as she had realized where exactly he was looking at. Mittelt, on the other hand, only smirked mischievously.

 

"Well, okay," Issei responded.

 

"So this is your little perverted boy-toy that we heard about, Raynare?" Kalawarner commented. "And I thought you wanted to get rid of him for good, instead of turning him into one of us."

 

If there had ever been a time Raynare wanted to strangle her, it was just now. Could the stupid bitch not just keep her mouth shut? This was the best way to cause Issei to mistrust her.

 

"I - I just couldn’t bring myself to have him die," she declared loudly. "Issei-kun means so much to me. I just had to bring him back. I didn’t want to lose him," she said and wrapped her arms around him.

 

The other Fallen Angels were looking at her wordlessly. They were quite sure that she was acting in the last part. She just didn’t want their new recruit to turn against them.

 

"Whatever," Kalawarner responded. "Just keep him from staring at my assets like that. He is your boyfriend, so you can put out your breasts for him, if he wants to see some so much."

 

Raynare could barely hold back an angry hiss. Issei had to suppress a smirk at the thought.

 

"Just ignore Kalawarner. She is kind of a bitch," Mittelt told him cheerfully. "I think Raynare was completely right to bring you back as one of us."

 

"Yes," Dohnaseek agreed. "Aside from Raynare’s personal feelings, we can always need a new Sacred Gear user."

 

"I am glad that this trinket is so important to you all," Issei replied sarcastically.

 

"Issei-kun, please don´t be like that," Raynare told him. "You know it is not only because of the Sacred Gear... It was only because of it that I had to... do it... But - but I brought you back because I love you."

 

Her three comrades just couldn’t help but glance at how different she acted from usual. She actually sounded as if she believed every word.

 

"By the way Issei-san, do you know by now what Sacred Gear you have?" Mittelt wanted to know.

 

Raynare wanted to tell her, that he didn’t even know he possessed a Sacred Gear at all, until she told him... but Issei himself spoke up first.

 

"Yes, that is something I would like to know as well," another voice was now to hear... and a man came into the room. He had light blonde, practically white, hair and was wearing clothes that looked like they belonged to a Priest or something, with religious symbols on them.

 

A grin suddenly formed around Issei’s face.

 

"I am glad that you ask," he said. He tried to give a command with his mind - to just ‘will’ the Sacred Gear to appear...

 

... and really, it appeared on his arm.

 

"The Sacred Gear I possess is, by what I heard, called... the Boosted Gear," He declared proudly. "... That is at least what the Dragon that is sealed inside of it has told me. His name was Ddraig, if I remember right."

 

The four Fallen Angels were now just staring at him in silent shock. Mittelt, Dohnaseek and Kalawarner were only looking at him with wide open mouths. It could have been a scene out of some cartoon.

 

Even Raynare was shocked for a moment, as she saw Issei suddenly activating his Sacred Gear right in front of them. She had been sure that he didn’t know how to do that... and - the red Dragon Ddraig - the Red Dragon Emperor... him?

 

"You... are... " she stammered. This just couldn’t be, she thought. Still, she - like all of them - could feel the incredible energy that was in this moment radiating from the gauntlet on his hand. She was starting to suspect that more had changed within Issei, than just her turning him into a Fallen, during the last days.

 

"What?" Kalawarner called out.

 

"Wow Raynare, it seems you have hit the jackpot." Mittelt - who had just overcome her surprise - grinned. "Your boyfriend is the Sekiryuutai."

 

Raynare gritted her teeth. Could these two bitches not just keep their mouths shut? They both made it sound as if she had seduced Issei-kun just because of his power. (Okay, in truth she had seduced him to get close to her target, she thought. Until she had changed her mind.)... and since when did she ‘actually’ think of him as Issei-kun?

 

"But if you have the Boosted Gear and already knew how to activate it, how was Raynare even able to kill you?" Mittelt questioned.

 

"That’s a good question," Issei stated. "To be honest, I have actually only activated it only once before. Me and a good friend of me had been attacked by Devils... and we were nearly been killed by them. I was standing in their way, trying to protect my friend. But I had been injured and we were just about to be... We only survived because the Sacred Gear activated for a short time... and Ddraig was talking to me."

 

They all listened to his story in fascination.

 

"I was able to use its power and kill the Devils... but for that I needed to make a sacrifice."

 

"A sacrifice?" Raynare questioned - actually sounding like a concerned girlfriend - and for this time, it was actually genuine.

 

"My heart, he changed it into one of a Dragon."

 

This caused everyone’s jaws to drop again.

 

"But afterwards, it seems through the shock, I could not remember what happened. My friend told me a tale about Devils who attacked us and me suddenly having super-powers. But she was quite shocked and confused as well. So I thought she had just been... well, hallucinating or something. At least that was what I told myself later.

 

I had not the slightest idea about the powers I possessed. Until you had killed me ‘Yuuma-chan’..." A few of the others were still grinning at him calling her that. "... and everything came back to me."

 

"T-that means you are part Dragon?" Raynare asked, visibly distraught.

 

_Damn it_ , she thought. Mittelt was right. She had hit the jackpot. She had just successfully seduced one of the most powerful beings in existence... and she hadn’t even known or intended to. It seemed he was even going to forgive her for killing him. That meant of course, if she let things with Issei continue. But she was still torn about this. This was not what she had intended. She had not wanted any of this.

 

But if this was not what she wanted, why had she brought him back in the first place? She could have just ended it all by just leaving him dead. So why did she...?

 

She was brought out of her thoughts as they all heard someone clapping with his hands.

 

"Yes - yes - I am impressed too," Freed Selzen announced. The sardonic tone with that he said this however, implied that he didn’t really care. "The Red Dragon Emperor is with us. Who would have thought? I am looking out to have some sparring matches with you." He smirked.

 

"Don’t you have some tasks to do, Freed?" Raynare addressed him sharply.

 

"Oh, now that you remind me," the Stray Exorcist replied, sounding nearly as if he had truly forgotten to do something. "It is a pleasure to work for you Lady Raynare," he declared loudly, as he turned around and left the Fallen Angels by themselves.

 

"Why do we have him with us again?" Mittelt asked sarcastically as he had left the room.

 

"He is one of the best Stray Exorcists the Grigori have at hand," Raynare reminded her.

 

"Maybe. But still, this guy gives me the creeps."

 

"What is a Stray Exorcist anyway?" Issei wanted to know.

 

"Well, like the name suggests, they are Exorcists who have been kicked out and in the most cases excommunicated by the Church," Raynare explained. "Most of them had been trained especially to kill Devils and their allies and to a lesser degree Fallen Angels like us."

 

Devils - Issei froze at the word, now that he remembered.

 

"Freed Selzen, who you just met, was one of their most talented. Eliminating Devils was his speciality... until he went out of their control and stopped following orders. He started to kill them just for the fun of it... and also a number of humans."

 

"If he is that dangerous, is it then even safe to have him around?" Issei questioned.

 

"I know what you mean, Issei-kun. But you don’t need to worry. He would never dare to go against us," Raynare assured him. "And he is one of the best in what he does. He will be quite useful if the Devils in this town ever come to the idea to attack us."

 

"The Devils in this town?" Issei repeated. Of course he knew about them... and Raynare-chan had already mentioned that some of them were living here. But he didn’t know that they were this much of a problem. The memories from his childhood were coming back to him.

 

"Yes. I have already mentioned them," Raynare responded. "In fact, the town Kuoh is claimed as territory by the Gremory and the Sitri Clans. They are practically ruling it from the shadows. But Fallen Angels like us are also able to operate here, as long as we don’t challenge them directly and disturb the peace."

 

_But killing bystanders is okay_ , a part of Issei thought cynically at her words.

 

"The current Devils in control of this place are Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, the two heiresses of their Clans," she explained.

 

Now it was on Issei to drop his jaw.

 

"Rias Gremory!?" he called out, "and Sona, you mean Sona Sitri? The Student President? You want to tell me that the most popular girl at my school - one of the Great Ladies - and the Student Council President are both Devils?"

 

"Yes," Raynare replied. "Their ‘Queens’ - that means their most powerful servants and right hands - are Akeno Himejima and Subaki Shinnra."

 

This floored Issei even more, as she named the second ‘Great Lady’ and the Vice President of said Student Council. Damn it.

 

"Moment, that means the Devils are controlling my school? And the entire town? Why has nobody ever noticed something about that?" he exclaimed.

 

Raynare just shrugged with her shoulders.

 

"The Devils are quite good in pulling strings in secret... and whenever a human sees something suspicious, he most likely gets his memories erased by them. For the Devils, humans are merely something like playthings."

 

"While you are so different there?" Issei commented bitterly.

 

Raynare winced... and even she herself wasn’t quite sure if the gesture was entirely an act.

 

"I - I admit in the beginning I was looking down at you somewhat for being just a ‘powerless’ human. But I still came to like you and I didn’t want to lose you," she said, once again bending the truth a bit. "You have to understand, in the Supernatural World, the most powerful are ruling. To be respected, you need power. This way of thinking is so ingrained into all of us, that we just can´t help to act like this." This time she was telling him the full truth.

 

"That is also one of the reasons I killed you and turned you into a Fallen Angel. I am sure when the Devils had noticed you; they would have tried to recruit you for their side. They would have turned you into a slave... and I didn’t want that for you."

 

"A... slave?" he repeated. For a moment the thought of being Rias Gremory’s ‘slave’ shot through his head and he got a perverted look on his face.

 

Raynare noticed this and actually slapped him lightly - and a bit playfully - over the head.

 

"Not ‘that’ kind of slave," she told him. "They would have used you for your power and their own interests. They would have sent you into one dangerous fight after the other, until you died... and then you would have stayed dead."

 

"And you could have not simply asked me?" he questioned sharply.

 

"I -... I guess I just thought it was easier this way. I guess I am truly kind of a bitch." One again she was telling him the full truth in that regard. “Please forgive me," she said in a voice that nearly made his heart burst in his chest.

 

"I - I love you," he admitted. "Even after what you have done... but... that doesn’t mean that I am not completely pissed off at you right now."

 

Yes, if he was honest, he felt the urge to kiss her and to punch her in the face at the same time.

 

Raynare, however, smirked. "Now, if that is so Issei-kun, how about I show you how to use your new wings? And then we can begin your training. There you can let off some steam. You can even beat me up a little... if you can."

 

"Yes Issei, why don’t you show us what you can do? We are all curious about it," Kalawarner asked him in a suggestive tone.

 

_Bitch_ , Raynare thought silently. A few moments ago, he wasn’t worth her notice. But now that she knew what Sacred Gear he possessed, she started acting seductive with him. At least she wasn’t ‘this’ dishonest.

 

"Come follow me," she said to Issei, as she spread her black wings and flew up into the air.

 

For the second time in his life, he materialized his own Fallen Angel wings and rose up into the air. He nearly instinctively knew how to use them.

 

He and Raynare were circling around the building and around each other, while the others were standing on the ground, watching.

 

This feeling was incredible, he admitted. He was actually flying. This was... well, he couldn’t actually compare it with sex, since he never truly had any. But he was sure it came second place.

 

"It seems you have already quite a grip on it," Raynare shouted at him, as they had been flying a few rounds.

 

They both landed next to each other on the roof of the Old Church.

 

"There is something else," she told him. "You shouldn’t return to your school. Not with the Devils there. Like you are now, they would notice you instantly. It is better if you stay here with us."

 

Issei admitted, even after all what happened, he was still a bit shocked at her words. "So you want me to just leave everything behind, my friends, my parents?"

 

"It is for your own safety, she replied.

 

_This coming from my killer_ , he thought. "The Devils, will they kill me?" he asked.

 

"Probably not," she admitted. "They are in the same situation like us and wouldn’t want to provoke a war, unless necessary. And you are a student of their school. You simply vanishing would raise questions and they would have to manipulate many people to let if fall under the rugs. It would be inconvenient to them. But you would have to be extremely careful and looking over your shoulder the entire time. One misstep could be your end."

 

_Inconvenient_ , he repeated angrily in his mind. "Then I will return tomorrow," he said. "I am sorry Raynare, but I will not simply give up my entire life just because you ask me to. But I promise I will be careful."

 

Raynare frowned.

 

"Okay. It is your decision and I cannot stop you. But remember; always stay on your guard. And when the Devils confront you and want to talk with you- that will probably happen soon – don’t believe anything they tell you - no matter that. You might think I am a manipulative bitch. But trust me, I have nothing on them. Just tell them that you have joined us and they shall keep their distance to you."

 

"I will remember it... ‘Yuuma-chan’," he replied... while she was looking at him darkly at his decision.

 

At the inside, Raynare began to ask herself, if she only wanted to keep the Red Dragon Emperor away from the Devils - or if she was truly worried about him.

* * *

It was a few hours later - he had spent the entire time training with Raynare and the others - he was finally back in front of his home. The night was already half over. He would at best get a few hours at sleep now... before... he would have to return to school.

 

His parents would be worried.

 

What in the world should he even tell them? He asked himself.  _Hey Mum and Dad, I am sorry, but my girlfriend had turned me into a Fallen Angel?_

 

As he rang the doorbell and they opened after a few moments, he was already greeted by their concerned questions.

 

"Issei, where have you been? You have been gone the entire night," his mother asked him.

 

"You wanted to return hours ago," his father said. "We already thought something happened with you. Are you okay?"

 

"Yes- ..." he replied, after hesitating a few moments. "It is everything okay," he lied. "I am sorry that I am late. I spent the entire time with Yuuma."

 

"You mean you did...? I hope you used protection," his mother stated.

 

Issei had to smirk. "No Mum, we didn’t do that," he replied. "We just spend the evening together - had some fun," and murder, he added mentally, "and somehow we forgot the time," he explained. "Like I said, I am sorry for worrying you."

 

"Okay. Go to bed then," his father told him. "You have school tomorrow."

 

Issei nodded.

 

"By the way, you could invite this Yuuma-girl for a visit," his mother told him. "She is your girlfriend after all, so we would really like to know her. She seems like a nice girl by all you told us."

 

_If only you knew Mum_ , he thought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the next morning and Issei was just entering the schoolyard.

 

At the first look, it was like every morning. But at the same time it was completely different.

 

It didn’t take more than a minute, that he noticed a small white haired girl, who was watching him from a distance. Her eyes were practically boring into him. He had a strange feeling looking at her.

 

_Was she a Devil?_ He asked himself.

 

"Issei," he heard a voice a moment later. It was his friend Matsuda. He and Motohama were greeting him over excitedly.

 

"Now, how was it?" they asked him.

 

"How far did you get with her?" Motohama wanted to know.

 

"Did you get to see her boobs?" Matsuda asked him.

 

"We-..." Issei hesitated for a moment.

 

It was only yesterday that they had been together peeking on the girls of the kendo-club and he had been beaten up by them as a result. In fact, it was only yesterday that this had been his greatest worry in life. Today it seemed nearly like a joke compared to the problems he had now.

 

"Well, what shall I say, we had a great day," he told them truthfully. Yes, the ‘day’ had been great. It was that came afterwards what was the problem. "We had much fun together... and yes, Yuuma had actually shown me her boobs at the end of the day." He remembered the point where Raynare had transformed herself and had been naked for a moment.

 

"R-really?" Matsuda shouted. "And how were they?"

 

"What do you think?... wonderful of course. They were some of the best I have ever seen..." ... and then she had stabbed me to death, he thought bitterly. "And this evening we will meet again and do even more things together," Issei declared ‘enthusiastically’, saying things that were true... in some sense.

 

"Goddamn," Motohama exclaimed, "you are a lucky bastard Issei-kun. I only hope we will find girls like that as well."

 

"Just keep trying. I am sure you two will get lucky as well soon," he said.  _But hopefully not in the same way_ , he thought.

 

"Issei Hyoudou?" they suddenly heard the voice of a girl addressing him. As they looked around, they could barely believe it.

 

Standing before them was nobody else than nobody else than Akeno Himejima - one of the two Great Ladies of the school... and, as only Issei knew now, Rias Gremory’s most dangerous servant.

 

"I am Akeno Himejima," she introduced herself with a smile on her face. It was a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. But none of them noticed that. "It is nice to meet you three. I am sure you have heard about me," she said a bit smugly. But of course in her case it was justified. The entire school knew about her.

 

For the first time since that terrible day eight years ago, Issei was standing in front of a Devil and knowing it. Well, an incredible hot Devil with a pair of breasts that even rivalled Kalawarner’s, he noticed.

 

He had the same strange feeling as with the white haired girl a few minutes ago. So she had truly been one of them.

 

"I am happy to meet you Himejima-sempai," he said to her. "These are my friends Motohama and Matsuda."

 

"Yes, I have heard of you as well. I think the entire school has heard about the Perverted Trio," she stated with a grin.

 

"Is there something I can do for you?" Issei asked carefully.

 

"Yes, indeed there is," she replied. "I am here to bring you an invitation. Rias-Buchou has something she wants to talk with you about and she wants to invite you to our club-room."

 

"An invitation from Rias Gremory?" Motohama nearly screamed at him. "I take back what I said; you are more than just a lucky bastard."

 

"Okay, I am glad to come," Issei told her. What other choice did he have? He thought. Otherwise the Devils would just come after him anyway, right?

 

"Great," Akeno said with played cheerfulness. "If that is so, how about right now? Rias just happen to have time now. So if you would come with me?"

 

Issei agreed with a smile - that was equally fake as Akeno’s - and followed her.

 

"Good luck Issei," Matsuda and Motohama called after him. "I hope you see some more boobs." "But next time share them with us."

 

"Your friends are... well, interesting," Akeno commented, as they were on their way.

 

"Yes, they are. They are complete perverts. But they are great guys if you get to know them," he replied.

 

"Just like you I am sure," she commented. Suddenly something in her demeanour changed. "Let us stop the games Hyoudou-kun," she stated. "I know what you are," she said coldly to him. "I can sense it easily."

 

"I know you would," he admitted. "It wasn’t exactly intentional," he told her.

 

"It seldom is," she replied grimly. "But in the end it changes very little."

 

Issei was a bit surprised at the bitterness he heard in her voice.

 

In this moment the two had arrived at the club-room and after a short knocking, she led him inside.

 

Before him he recognized Rias Gremory - the same red-haired girl he saw standing at the window, two days before - sitting behind a desk.

 

Sitting on a coach close by, was the white haired girl he had seen earlier and... Kiba Yuuto, the ‘Prince of Kuoh’, who nearly every girl in the school was interested in. It was obvious that he was not exactly a favourite person of the perverted trio. But that he was also a Devil, that was a surprise.

 

"Ah, Issei Hyoudou, I am glad that you could come," Rias greeted him. "I need to talk with you about something."

 

"He knows that we know," Akeno told her.

 

"I see, that makes things easier," the red-haired girl replied. "Tell me Issei Hyoudou," she turned to him, her expression was suddenly dead serious. "Why did you return to the school?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

At the same time, at the other side of the world - inside a large building complex, belonging to the Church - two young girls were sitting together. Both of them were wearing black battle-gears and having swords lying next to them.

 

Irina Shidou - who had in the years since her departure from Japan, had joined the Church and became an Exorcist - was just recovering from her last sparring match with the other Exorcist-girl she had been partnered with a short time ago.

 

"So your old friend, he was actually able to kill two Devils when he was eight years old?" Xenovia asked her. "And you are sure that he possessed a Sacred Gear? Do you have any idea which one?"

 

"No," Irina replied. "Sadly he couldn’t remember any of it afterwards."

 

In the time during their break from their training, Irina and Xenovia had come to tell each other a bit about their lives... and Irina had of course mentioned ‘this’ incident from eight years ago... and Issei.

 

"I have already requested to be sent to Japan, as soon as a mission there happens," she said. "Then I will visit my hometown and I will see Issei-kun again."

 

"You know, you should try to recruit him. If he has activated his Sacred Gear by now and he killed two Devils as a child, I am sure he is pretty powerful. And if he hasn’t, we could help him to control it," Xenovia suggested.

 

"This is a great idea," Irina replied. "I just hope the Holy Church will really send us to Japan soon."


End file.
